


Athur's Wait

by Kiera540



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Freya - Freeform, Hurt, Merlin - Freeform, POV Arthur, hurt Arthur, merlin fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: My take on what happens after Arthur's death.





	Athur's Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is my first Merlin fan fiction! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, no flames please. I don’t have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!  
> EDIT-Just some spelling and grammar fixes.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see a blinding white light shining down on him, “What?’ he groaned, “it was night when Merlin and I…” he trailed off suddenly remembering what had happened. 

   “MERLIN!” Arthur shouted, he started to panic when his friend wasn’t anywhere to be seen.   
      
   “Where are you? Wait. Where am I?!” Arthur’s surroundings had completely changed, he no longer laid in his friend’s arms in front of a lake, and a forest no longer surrounded him.  
    
 ” Arthur?” a woman said softly.  Immediately spinning around, he glared at the young women, “Where am I?” he yelled at her.

  ”Arthur, please calm down.” she pleased with him.

  ”Where. Am. I?” moving faster than should be possible, he reached out grabbed the young women, before he could decide what to do, she cried out,

  ”Arthur stop! I’m a friend of Merlin!”

  ”Merlin?” his grip softened and she jumped away from him.

  ”Yes, Merlin! Please, Arthur sit down.  There is something you need to know.” 

  Fear clawed at his heart after her words finally registered in his brain,  
“No, not Merlin, please not him.” he thought as he dropped to the ground.  
The women took a deep breath and stared at him for a minute to ensure that she had his attention and that he wasn’t going to pass out.

  ”I’m Freya.” she said, and held out her hand.

  ”Freya? Where have I heard that name before?” Arthur thought, “Arthur Pendragon.” he said aloud taking her hand gently this time.

   “Arthur, what is the last thing you remember?” she asked almost hesitantly.

   “I was, um, there was a forest behind me, we were at a lake, myself and Merlin.” the young Pendragon said slightly confused.

   “And do you remember why you were there?”

   “We were…” he trailed off trying to remember, “No, I was…” Arthur’s eyes widened, “I was dying! I should be dead! Why am I not dead? What happened?!” he felt his side and chest and found no injuries, not even a scratch!

  ”Arthur! Arthur, relax it’s okay.”  The king took a deep breath and stared at her, silently begging her to continue.

  ”Arthur I will only explain if you promise to remain calm.” she told him sternly.

  ”I’m sorry.  Please continue.” his voice was desperate.

  ”You, Arthur Pendragon, have died.  You are now under the shores of Avalon.”

  ”What? No, that can’t be true. You’re lying!” 

   “Look up, Arthur.”

   He scoffed as he lifted his head but what he saw made his jaw drop to his chest, the sky was moving!  No, not a sky, it was water! How though, he remained dry, but there was no denying it; Arthur Pendragon was underwater while being completely dry.  He looked at Freya in disbelief,   
“How?” he breathed.

  ”As I said, you are dead, but one day you will rise again.  Until that day you shall remain here.”

  ”How could I rise again? How are underwater yet we are both dry?”

  ”When Albion’s need is greatest, a powerful magic will pull you out of this lake, so you can defend Camelot once again.  The same magic that holds us here keeps as dry and allows us to breathe.  There is no need to eat, drink, or sleep here, but you still have the ability to.” 

   “Can I see out of here?  Can I see the shore?” he asked tentatively.

  ”Yes, but Arthur it has been four days since you died.  Follow me.”  Freya led him to a long, beautiful white staircase.  
  ”Merlin?” Arthur said shocked, “He came back?”

  ”He never left.  Ever since you died he’s been here.”  
     
  ”He’s been here for four days?”

  ”Yes, he even talks to you, tells you what is going on in the world we cannot see, although he does call you Dollophead.” Freya said with a giggle.  Arthur couldn’t believe that his manservant stayed after his death, but he wasn’t just a manservant, no, he was…Arthur had no idea who he was, but what he did know-Merlin meant more to him than words could express, and didn’t deserve this fate.  
  ”Can he see us?  Could he hear us?” he asked desperately.  
  ”I’m sorry Arthur.  I’ve tried everything, but there is no way to reach him.” Freya said with tears in her eyes.  
  ”There has to be a way!” he choked out, tears of his own forming in his eyes.  
     
  ”I wish there was, but you don’t have to watch this Arthur.  You can choose to sleep until your time comes.”

  ”No, I…I can’t leave him! I won’t leave him alone a second time.  As long as Merlin is here I will remain awake.” he said strongly.   
   And he did, Arthur Pendragon stayed awake and listen to Merlin tell him stories, and listened when he told him of the changing world.  He waited impatiently for his time to return, but as long as Merlin was there he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I hope you enjoyed my story, I think that was my longest one! Please let me know what you thought so I can improve.  
> -Kiera540


End file.
